Titania (Hiatus)
by SundropTsunami
Summary: It's a day like any other, about to take a turn for worse or for better. In the days before the devilish pirates, fun was always on the horizon. Nothing bothered the most perfect of days. Except one day, something, no, someone, appeared that would change the boy's lives forever. Linked to ancient fairy lore, the girl without her memory is key to Incanta's secret.
1. Chapter 1:

**This is my first fic I've posted on this website. I've got many more I plan to post but those are still WIP.**

 **This is just something I thought about and added onto, really liking the idea. Even if you end up hating the story, I'm going to continue until the very end, which (spoiler!) gets kind of dark if you think about it. Disney verse.**

 **Please leave a review, I like reading and editing my stories to criticism. Thanks to summer having started for me, I'll update (hopefully...) often, but sometimes, other things might get in the way. (Writer's Block...) I hope you enjoy!**

 **(P.S, I don't do beta's either. Grammatical errors bug me, so I usually go over a chapter a lot just to be sure spell check didn't miss anything.)**

The ocean whispered and stirred as the sun rose on a beautiful morning. Scarlet streams of sunlight spilled from the heavens onto the forests below, giving them a living hue. Birds and animals blinked in the glow and awoke to start the day anew.

She blinked. The tide tugged at her feet. Trying to push herself up, the girl stood for a heartbeat on wobbly legs before collapsing into the sand. She dragged herself further up shore until she found something sturdy to lean on. Pushing up with her hands, the girl found the strength to stand fully upright.

Taking in her surroundings, the girl's blue eyes widened in innocent awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Never heard anything so mysterious. She kept her mind on her first impression of the world, as if those memories would disappear if she let them go.

Finally, she decided to delve into the forest ahead of her. Though the sun had risen, the darkness of the woods and strange exotic noises pricked at the girl's senses of fear. Flipping her snowy white hair from her face, she took her first steps into the wild.

The ominous feeling of fear soon subsided when the girl realized the darkness wasn't really that terrifying. In fact, it had faded out into a soothing amber glow, like a thousand fireflies were lighting up the canopy above.

The plants were green and fertile, rich with life. Some thickets were even colored with auburn, golden, violet, and autumnal colors, balancing the wild animosity of the jungle with a tame forest of woodland animals. Sometimes, flickering through the trees, she thought she saw tiny balls of light, like the stars lived among the wood.

* * *

 _Today is a new day!_ He thought with energy exploding inside. Today, for some reason, felt better than any other day. And that's saying a lot! He'd lived through a lot of days! Rocketing through the air, wheeling through the clouds, the boy gave a sharp whistle of excitement. _Anything could happen!_

From his altitude, he had an amazing view of the tropical-slash-deciduous landscape that was his home. His eyes sparkled with pride. The island had awoken.

The waters roared, the animals howled, and the winds raced with life. Even the 'Skull Rock' seemed less decrepit. What new adventures did Fate have in store?

He cartwheeled down until his hands skimmed the sea. Though they roiled and churned with thunderous vigor, the boy could see almost to the bottom of the massive ocean. Hundreds of colorful fish schools swam here and there; a shark or two side-winded easily through the oceanic pressure and if he squinted, he thought he could see a brave, silver mermaid near the floor, venturing further than he had seen any of them go before.

Following a current with his hand still submerged, he jackknifed to the left, withdrawing his hand and making straight for the coast. Narrowing his eyes against the wind, he lifted off of the edge of the water just in time before he crashed into the shore.

The air had changed. Instead of clear, salty ocean air, the air here was dense with forest saturation. _Maybe I should head for the amber forests instead..._ he pondered, dodging trees without looking. Turning abruptly, he made his way to his new destination. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He had had plenty of time to memorize distinct locations, landmarks, and great places to have all sorts of fun and misadventures.

Crossing the border between the jungle and the woodlands, the boy halted. Stopping only for a moment to catch a glimpse of it, he darted behind a birch tree. His heart raced a million times a minute. Taking a few breaths to calm down, he chanced a look.

Turning from the tree, there, standing in a clearing dappled with sunlight was something he had never seen before. No, _someone_ he'd never seen before. It was different than his friends back at the hideout. It wasn't a boy, that was for sure. It was a girl. She had peachy tan skin, long, cascading white hair and-

He spun back around. Wincing as though he'd been blinded, he blinked. She had startling blue eyes. Another realization hit him. Someone else, someone different, was on the island.


	2. Chapter 2:

**This chapter is a little slow, but I promise after chapter 3 things will pick up. Also, something I didn't mention earlier, lots of fluff! This** ** _is_** **a romance/adventure novel! Be prepared.**

A flash of light dived from the canopy. It hovered in front of the boy. A sound like a divine bell rung quietly; it sounded a bit perturbed.

"Shh!" the boy snapped. The light was a fairy. Sassy curves, sharp eyes, a pinned up blonde bun and an air that demanded attention, she was a sight to behold. Fists on her hips, she sighed. Rolling her eyes, she glanced behind the tree. Suddenly she seemed utterly surprised. Almost without thinking, she darted from the trees to the clearing.

* * *

"Shh!" she whipped around, startled. Alarm rocketed through her. Something was out there. The darkness suddenly seemed to seep back into her reality. And then a light shined in the shade. It was small, but warm and gentle, like a candle. When she reached out to touch it, she was surprised to see it was somewhat solid. It actually looked like her, only smaller.

The light fluttered away, disappearing through the trees. Disconcerted by a rustle that followed, the white-haired girl quickly walked away

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy glared at his pixie companion. In her bell-like voice, she chimed a snarky comment, motioning with her hands something like a flapping bird.

"I am _not_ a chicken!" the red-head defended. The pixie smirked. "it's just..." he couldn't find the words to put a voice to his thoughts. The fairy nodded, leaning her head on her arm in a thoughtful manner. There were little times when the two agreed on things. Mostly on matters of immature things like what would their next adventure be. Sometimes, they needn't agree. The winds of change would blow, and they would be hard on it's tail.

This, however, is a special circumstance. The winds of change _had_ indeed blown, but this time, all of the isle felt their presence. From the dullest of creature to the matriarch of all fairies. For some, it was a strange feeling, a tug at their soul. Those few ignored it. But some thought of it as, and some even recognized it as, a prophecy or omen. The fairies were those who felt it as such, meeting the change with great force. All were on the lookout for the consequence of the winds; little did they know it would all rest within the hands of their protector.

* * *

Sunhigh had come and gone. The spirit of the air rustled through the trees. A river snaked as a boundary throughout the forests, diverging and converging here and there, finally ending as a thunderous trio of waterfalls that fell to the ocean near a shoal where warm-blooded mermaids were at play. Some lazily watched their own fins twirl in the warm air, others found bits of coral or even starfish to place in their hair, and others still either swam easily through the currents or played interesting, delicate songs on conch shells.

"Mm. So, have you all heard what happened today?" a blonde maid whispered. She leaned over a small, flat rock, gazing sweetly at her own reflection in the crystal clear saltwater.

"Oh, yes yes yes!" a young, orange haired mer cheered, clapping from under the spout of a waterfall. She leaned forward. "Didn't Pan get a new recruit?"

"No, idiot!" a pale lady with stark black hair and midnight eyes swam slowly under the waves until she was between the others. "There's a newbie on the island." her low, smooth voice announced.

"Ooh.." one of them murmured. The precious few other mermaids gathered around, eager to listen to whom might be their next guest.

The black haired one picked a stone that jutted up from the ocean and took a seat there. "I hear she's a real Snow White. The entire forest just beamed when she walked inside. In fact, I got a pretty good look at her while she was passed out on the shore. Poor land lover, can't stand a bit of ocean pressure..."

"Um," the perky red-head raise her hand. "I was combing the shallows over there just before you came stalking up, I don't think she went for a swim."

"We'd have _all_ been there for that, right ladies?" the blonde jested darkly. The others snickered quietly. Mermaids were like roses. Beautiful on the outside, but with thorns that can kill.

"Oh, are you suggesting _he_ brought her in?"

"Possibly."

"What could he _possibly_ see in her? Well, she's here now, I just can't wait until she gets a little too close to shore..."


	3. Chapter 3:

**Sorry for the late chapter. Lots of family stuff going on, writers block, and another story! ... anyway, here's the next chapter! I promise I will have the next chapter up sooner.**

 **/\/\/\/**

"I don't get it, Tink..." the boy murmured.

The fairy crossed her arms. They had returned to their hideout after the run in with the white-haired girl. It was the day after, and she had never seen him quite so... frazzled before. He'd spent the first few hours of the day hanging upside down from a branch on the outside of their home, Hangman's Tree, with his own arms crossed.

Tink sighed.

"That's it." he said. Intrigued, she listened. "I'll go find her today!"

* * *

Honestly, she had know idea where she was going. No, she had no idea where she even was. She had been wandering aimlessly for at least a day now, the only thing that had happened was seeing that light.

Nothing but trees and bushes lined her vision, every now and then she would travel from a green jungle to an amber forest. Birds called in the distance, but for some reason, she thought she was being watched by something other than the woodland critters.

Her bare feet had gotten accustomed to the gravelly earth and chipped stones. The soil felt smooth now.

Slowly, a low noise like static made itself known. Turning to follow it, the girl ran towards the noise. It grew louder until it sounded like the waves she'd seen when she first awoke the day before.

Finally, she burst out of the trees, skidding to halt. Sand crumbled under her feet, falling to a small pool below.

Kneeling down, the girl plunged her hand in the pond's water. It was cool and clear, swirling in a slow, endless, natural cycle. She studied the mesmerizing pattern, unconsciously moving her hand back and forth.

Instantly, she was thrust onto her back, two massive green claws pinning her down. A long, winding green body held itself on top of her, the emerald scales and thick muscles of a sinister crocodile an imminent threat.

It's long snout, with jagged bone teeth and vile breath, pointed directly at her chest. It snarled and hissed, ominous yellow eyes glinting.

Slowly, trying not to tip it off, she raised a hand from under it's scaled belly and placed it gently on the bridge of it's nose. Taking her other hand, she pressed it against the creature's leathery throat. She pulled herself softly upward, taking a more comfortable position and getting out from under the beast's deadly grasp.

The crocodile snorted, blinking it's dilated onyx eyes. It pressed it's snout against her lap.

The girl smiled, rubbing the creature's nose in mild circles.

Instantly, the beast snapped open it's jaws, giving a thunderous roar. It whipped to the side, crawling fast into the water.

Shielding herself from the spray, the girl turned to the forest, tense at the rustle that disturbed the crocodile.

* * *

"Cubby!" he spat.

"It's not my fault, Slightly!"

"The crocodile almost ruined our hunt!"

"Everyone! SHH!" Slightly commanded. He motioned to the girl on the other side of the forest. "It saw us!"

They groaned.

"Wait- It's leaving! Let's follow it!"

* * *

Acting on instincts alone, she ran. Picking herself up, she pounded from the pool and darted into the forest again, opposite the side the noise came from. Fear fueling themuscles in her legs, she slid behind an oak tree once she was a good distance in the wood. Gulping in air, she took a few calming breaths and stilled her heart.

* * *

"Okay, there it is.." Slightly muttered with a smirk. Kneeling down, he groped for the rope.

* * *

She sighed. She took a step forward.

* * *

He tugged the rope.

* * *

With a shriek of surprise, the girl collapsed face first into the dirt and leaf-mold. Pushing herself up, she turned to see her right leg tied with a thick string. She jerked her foot, only for the string to get tighter. She wouldn't be getting out of this problem so easily.

"Yes! Woo hoo!" the boy cheered.

"But which one of us is going to tell Pan?" a silence fell across the Lost Boy's group. They looked at each other in question. Then, in a single brouhaha, they began the race back to their hideout, leaving Cubby in the dust.

"Aw. Why am I always the one who gets left behind?" he murmured. Rubbing his hands together, he marched forward. He was always the one left behind on their hunts because he was usually the strongest to tug back whatever they found, if they found anything (That was usually never.)

Panicking, she tugged harder. The rope was almost cutting off circulation to her foot. The bushes rustled, and someone came out. Frightened, she tried to scoot away, but the person held the other end of the rope. There was no escape.

She tried to fight against it, but she was being taken to who knew where. She was terrified, and she couldn't move.

For who knows how long, she was taken by a stranger in the dark woods. She wasn't even sure if she had been to this part of the forest yet.

At once, it stopped. The person had stopped dragging her. Squinting to see in the darkness, she saw him bend down and lift up a... rock.

Before she knew it, she was plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, the girl had slid down into a new place. She landed bum-first on a dirt floor, sore and confused.

When she looked up, she looked straight into the eyes of a boy who had looked into hers.


	4. Chapter 4:

**So, so, so sorry for the really really late update! I've uploaded two chapters, just to make sure I'm caught up with myself. I've got so much brainstorming going on, my brain is flooded with ideas. For other stories too, but for now, here we go!**

...

Scrambling to the side, the girl ducked behind a wall, bewildered. She heard voices on the other side of the wall, they were talking about something she didn't understand. Chancing it, she turned around.

"I did it!"

"No, I did!"

"It was me!"

"I caught it!"

"But I brought it here!"

"IT'S NOT AN IT!" the boy finally shouted. The other boys hushed down, surprised at their leader's outburst. The red-haired boy blinked. " _It's_ a she."

" _It's_ a _she?!_ " the kids muttered in consternation.

"WHAT?" Slightly cried.

"Tinkerbell is a she." the red head pointed out.

"Yeah but... that's different I mean, she's one of us! But it-"

"She."

" _She,_ "

She ducked back behind the wall. Why were they discussing _her_? What did they want with her?!

Looking down at her foot, she noticed that her foot was missing the rope. It had been cut off. For some reason, she thought it was the older boy of the group who had done it. She shook her head. She turned around.

She was surrounded by strange things. It was a wooden area, that was for sure. All of the walls had scratch marks. In some places, branches with leaves created a sort of inside canopy. Piles of things were strewn about. She didn't know what they were, but they looked relatively dangerous. Elsewhere, there were small dugouts in the ground, some were lined with what looked like animal furs. Just above them was a small hole in the wooden walls, also lined with animal furs. She saw something glint in the shadows.

She turned to a ray of sunlight poking through another hole in the wall. The hole was big, she judged, enough for her to make an escape. She didn't know why she had to escape, she just knew she had to. She glanced back. The others were coming.

/\/\/\/

He floated into the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it a heartbeat later. Something was wrong. He scanned the room.

"IT'S GONE!" one of the boys shouted.

"Lets get it!" Slightly cheered, reaching for his knife.

"Yeah!" before the boy could speak, they were gone. He shook his head.

"Tinkerbell?" he called out. A small golden glow radiated from behind a leaf. It flipped over, revealing the sassy fairy. She leaned sarcastically on her arm.

"Did you see where she went?" the pixie shrugged, yawned, and with a quick chirp in her bell language, she disappeared behind the leaf.

He cocked an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. Darting out of his home, he began to search for the little newbie.

/\/\/\/

She held her breath. The others had stormed outside. Thankfully, they emerged nowhere near her. Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl slumped onto her back, resting on the side of the tree she had discovered that she had been inside. Blinking, she stood up, believing the danger was gone.

As she stood up, she came less than an inch between, face to face with the boy.

Her first reaction was fear.

She gasped, stumbling back. She whipped around, trying to run. She only made it a few steps into the wood before two strong arms lifted her up by the underarm. She yelped in surprise and anxiety as she saw the ground get smaller and smaller, the thick tree canopy seeming so much more insignificant.

/\/\/\/

 _Whoa!_ He skidded to a halt midair. He'd just come face to face with the girl. _Weird..._ he thought. _You'd think she'd have run..._ He saw the terror in her eyes. With a swift glance from side to side, he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up into the air. Surprisingly, she felt lighter than a feather even though she had gone taut with fear.

Suddenly, he knew where they should go.

In no time, the two had reached the place. It was a mountain peak, dyed yellow-orange from long exposure to the golden sun. The boy dropped her gently on a long ledge that overlooked the whole island.

Doing a little flip in the air, he landed gracefully a few feet in front of the girl. When she regained her senses, her eyes lay directly on him. Immediately, her senses went into overdrive again. She tried to run away, backwards.

"Hey! Wait you're gonna-" she shrieked. He darted under the ledge, pushing her up and onto the rock again. When she was steady, he walked in front of her. She was still terrified, but stayed her ground. Her sharp blue eyes were crisp with fright. She needed to calm down.

He reached out, but she took a step back. "Its okay," he murmured. "I won't hurt you."

Her eyes softened, even if just a little bit. Her muscles relaxed. He reached out again, she tensed, but didn't move. He smiled inwardly.

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked. He received no answer. He flew forward, standing in front of her. They looked into each others eyes, trying to figure each other out. Black-brown probed brilliant blue. Suddenly, she felt okay. Safe.

At once, the boy began circling her, looking her up and down as if judging her. He fiddled with her hair, lifted up her arms, and even tried to get a look at her from floating upside down.

When he stood upright once more, he asked, "What's your name?"

Lips quivering, she spoke for the first time. It was quiet, almost inaudible. "M-my... name?"

"You don't have a name? Everyone has a name! ..." he rolled a few words around in his mouth, getting a feel, a taste for each one before deciding on something he'd heard from the fairies. "How about Titania?" he didn't know what it meant, but he found the word interesting. He felt it suited her.

Suddenly, the sun peaked over the mountain, instantly showering the face of the plateau in light. The two were bathed in sunlight, and the girl looked even more surreal. He found that she was smiling, and a grin made it's way to his face as well.

"Well, I guess that settles it!" he proclaimed. He walked forward until his back was facing the girl, Titania. He nodded forward. "Come on, you're one of us now!"

She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop smiling. When she saw his gesture, she wasn't sure what he meant. He took a step, backing into her, almost making her fall off of the cliff if it weren't for her quick movement. She, instinctively, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his back as if her life depended on it.

With a smirk, the boy launched into the air, speeding into the sky. At once, he did a nose dive, the cold wind blasting the pair. Exhilaration coursed through the boy. The girl screamed. But it wasn't a scream of fear. It was a scream of thrilled excitement. The scream turned into a laugh.

The boy looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. She wasn't afraid any more. She was having fun. He saw her smile, the joyful spark in her eyes. This was the beginning of a great new adventure.


End file.
